The Subspace Emissary: Back to Before
by MushroomKiller
Summary: The Smashers had an adventure together, named The Subspace Emissary. But what happens if a large time bomb opens up and they all go back in time, forcing them to experience a different adventure this time? Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Time Bomb

Two weeks had passed.

The Isles of Ancients had been a giant, floating peaceful island populated with robots. These robots meant no harm to the world, as they were strictly isolated from the rest of it, and were peaceful creatures themselves. Of course, all this changed when the great monster, Tabuu, had used them as slaves to do his evil biddings, and now the Isles of Ancients was long gone, erased from existence. Too many Subspace Bombs had exploded on the island, tearing apart the atoms that it consisted of. It was impossible for it to return to normal. Now, the only proof that the mysterious island had ever existed was a giant 'X' in the sky, barely visible in the bright light of the day but shining like a star in the night. It was even more beautiful when it was sunset, because the sunlight shone through the middle of the 'X', making it shine ever brighter.

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks…

Mario and Princess Peach were making their way to where the Isle of Ancients was at the very moment. Princess Peach had come up with this 'fantastic' idea to spend a night on the rocky ledge where you could see the 'X' close up. The idea was to see the sunset there, and they would be in the tent they'd set up and do whatever young men and women do when they're about to marry! It'd be fun! Or so she thought.

She had sent a letter to Mario, telling him of her plans and he should go to the palace the very next day. Mario, when he read the letter, found it a bit dull to spend the night there just to see the sunset, but he decided to bring some things along with him to make the one-night trip a bit more interesting. A pack of cards, a book of crossword puzzles, his favorite plumber which he named Jacky-anything to kill time.

"Isn't it beautiful?" said Princess Peach as she looked at the breathtaking sight. She was lying in a portable chair, sipping her mai tai and wearing sunglasses for no apparent reason. Mario, who had been snoozing off on the grass, was awakened by the voice of the voice of the princess.

"What?" said Mario groggily as he got up. "Uh...I guess so...though it's getting a bit to boring just staring at the sunset." Mario failed to stifle a huge yawn as he got up, stretching his arms. "Why don't we go for a swim?" asked Mario hopefully. "I brought my swimming suit with me, and I bought you one for a present."

"Nonsense!" said Princess Peach, turning down Mario's offer with her hand. She took a sip of her mai tai and let out a refreshing sigh. "I'm too tired to swim...besides the sunset is too beautiful to miss." She sat back and continued to stare admiringly at the sunset.

Girls! thought Mario as he lied down again. What's so beautiful about the sunset? Besides, the 'X' in the sky just reminds me of that latest adventure we had...and R.O.B...

Upon thinking of R.O.B., Mario felt a sinking feeling inside him. R.O.B. was the leader robot of Isles of Ancients. Ever since his home and his fellow robots had been eradicated by the Subspace explosion, R.O.B. had remained distraught throughout the whole adventure, and had dissapeared after the adventure. The Smashers had yet to find him, and Mario was sure that they would never find him again, thinking he had destroyed himself. It was hard to believe a robot could feel pain, hatred, love and some more what's not, but then again the robots of Ancient of Isles were differnt from other robots.

Mario shook his head to clear away the thought and focused on the giant, glowing 'X' before him. The whole thing was shining white. No other colors. Just white, plain dull white.

But then Mario looked closely at the white 'X' and realized there was some other color after all. It started out as a tiny speck, no bigger than a speck of dust. But now, it had grown to the size of a beach ball, being dark bluish purple in color. And it was still growing, engulfing the bright 'x' every second. Mario detected something very, very wrong. "Princess! Do you see that?" asked Mario as he stood up. Peach, who obviously couldn't see much difference with her sunglasses on, turned to Mario and said, "What?"

"Look at the 'X'! Something's growing on it!"

"Can't see anything," mutterd Peach as she turned her attention back to the sunset. The ball was now enormous in size and had engulfed the whole 'X'. And it was inching closer and closer to the rocky ledge Mario and Peach was standing by the second.

"Take off your sunglasses, Peach! Something's wrong!"

Mario quikly swiped the sunglasses off Peach. Peach saw the growing ball and her jaws dropped in shock of the sudden event.

"But...what's happening?" whispered Peach as she continued to stare at the monsterous thing growing bigger and bigger by the second.

Mario didn't know what was happening. Although the growing ball looked similar to the Subspace explosion, the Subspace Explosion was darker in color and was a bit more purplish. But he could think of one thing that was behind this.

"Tabuu!" shouted Mario. "He must have done something to create this-this-this thing! And I have a feeling it's something bad!"

A look of shock spread across Peach's face as she said, "But that's impossible! Tabuu is dead! We killed him! We all did!"

Before Mario could reply, he felt a feeling on his body that was similar to how one would feel if a giant vacuum cleaner sucked him up. He saw in horror that several trees growing on the hill was uprooted and being sucked into the growing ball, which was bigger than the hill itself and was now only a few metres away from the two people.

"Run princess run!" shouted Mario over the noise of trees being uprooted. He grabbed the princess's gloved hands, who was too shocked to run or reply to Mario. Mario desperately tried to pull her away, but the Peach refused to budge.

"Peach!" screamed Mario. He saw that the hill was breaking apart and several chunks of it were being sucked into the ball-included the area where Mario and Peach was standing on. Out of the blue, Mario and Peach was lifted into the air, and was hurling towards to the deep, dark abyss before them. Peach screamed as she was sucked in, but Mario just closed his eyes, waiting for the worst to come. As trees, stones, large chunks of land and several droplet of seawaters flew beside him, Mario wondered what was going to happen to him afterwards. As he opened his eyes, he saw perculiar things berfore him. There were ghostly images flying among the dark surroundings, flying beside him, and all seemed strangly familiar to Mario...though he could not remember where he had seen them...

Then one of those ghostly images floated right next to him and what he saw nearly made him faint. Tabuu was sailing with him, his wings wide open, but as quick as he appeared, Tabuu was gone before Mario could do anything. Mario then saw the images growing clearer and clearer...a Subspace Bomb floated near him, he saw himslef riding on Yoshi as he escaped from a growing Subspace explosion, he saw the Ancient Minister float around and around. Mario closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

Meanwhile, the ball had completely engulfed the planet where our heroes had began their adventures. And it carried on growing, and soon it would stop growing once it had swallowed the whole universe in its wake. But what exactly would this monsterous thing cause?

Two weeks had passed since the Smashers' latest adventure. And now, those two weeks were reversed, and would continue reversing until it went back to the time where it all began.


	2. Hijacked!

A/N: Hi all! This is my second fanfic (the first one was Chapter 1 to this story). Well, since I'm only a beginner, you can't really expect me to be an excellent writer at once, but I'll try hard to improve! Anyway, enjoy my story!

The sound of a sword slashing on metal pierced the quietness which had settled in the dark room moments before. This particular sword, which was the color of gold and had three curved spikes sticking out from each side, was held in the hands of an honorable knight named Meta Knight. He did quick work as he slashed through the metal dummy he was training his attacking combats on. With one final stroke, he slashed the dummy in half, each halves falling onto the metal floor, making a loud THUNK! which was heard very clearly in the enclosed room.

Meta Knight stopped a bit to catch his breath before proceeding onto the other ninety-nine dummies, waiting for their turn to be slashed, kicked, punched and destroyed.

The afternoon for Meta Knight was uneventful as he continued training, shouting out an occasional battle cry as he "fought" the dummies.

Finally, Meta Knight destroyed the last dummy by jumping high into the air and striking his sword on the top of the much-damaged dummy's head, severing its head. Gasping for breath and his lungs practically on fire, Meta Knight walked over to a red, cozy cushiony chair, which was next to a counter near one part of the circular wall, and sat down on it.

The room where Meta Knight was training was not only a training room. It was also a security room. Covering almost every parts of the circular wall were the things that the surveillance cameras were recording. These cameras were scattered everywhere in Meta Knight's hideout, and he would constantly look out for intruders or trouble happening through the clippings the cameras were recording.

In addition to the multiple camera recordings on the wall, there was also a sea of buttons on the counter. These buttons came in different colors, and when pressed would serve different functions. One button, for example, would tell Meta Knight which part of his hideout had intruders in it, and another would widen one camera clipping on the wall to allow him to examine it better.

Well, so much for the description of the room. At this moment, Meta Knight was feeling tired and his whole body (which was his head) from training long and hard. Sleepiness spread over him as his eyes started to close. He was too tired to walk to his bed, which was a good distance from the security room. He thought, 'There's nothing wrong with sleeping here…besides, this chair is nice and cozy, it might as well be my bed…' The yellow glowing eyes of Meta Knight started to close.

But the thought was short-lived as Meta Knight's eyes opened almost immediately. His eyes were wide in disbelief, staring at the thing that was happening before him.

Meta Knight owned a battleship. He called this the Battleship Halberd, and it was his pride and joy. After years of hard, back-breaking work, Meta Knight finally finished constructing a giant battleship, thrice the size of a normal one. He would only use this battleship when there was only extreme danger in his paths.

Since the Battleship Halberd was one of the most important things in his life, it was no wonder that Meta Knight put the clipping of the surveillance camera which recorded the hangar which the Halberd was in right in front of the counter where Meta Knight was sitting at to get a clear view if the battleship was being harmed or hijacked. So far, both of these things had yet to happen.

Until now.

Meta Knight was seeing the battleship lift up slowly. And he was definitely _not_ flying it. Someone had hijacked his battleship and was escaping with it!

Meta Knight took action immediately. He jumped from the chair and landed on the steel floor. He pressed a red button on the counter and one part of the wall started to lift up, revealing the huge hangar. It so happened that Meta Knight constructed the hangar next to the security room. Meta Knight dashed to the entrance and jumped onto the asphalt floor. He saw the Halberd flying slowly out of the hangar and heading towards the sky. Once it was out, it would be able to reach full speed and it would be too late for Meta Knight to save his beloved battleship.

Meta Knight was just about to jump and glide upwards to the Halberd when a voice stopped him.

"So Meta Knight…shocked?"

Meta Knight turned around to see the ugliest creature of his life. It was-well, the only polite term he could think of was a turtle. It had fiery orange skin, and had a green, spiky shell bearing similar resemblance to a turtle's on its back. Strangely (for a turtle), he had a clump of red hair on his green reptilian head, and also had horns. Even though he saw plenty of strange and exotic creatures, this one beat all of them.

"And what are you?" Meta Knight said sharply as he looked up at the monster, "Some cheap movie monster from the '30s?"

"What? You don't know me? Boy, do I feel insulted!" the monster's voice was full with sarcasm. "I am the great king of all koopas, Bowser! And you are a lowly knight who apparently lives alone on this mountain peak, without any company! I can bend that sword of yours and mash you into pulp!"

"Bowser is a dog name," pointed out Meta Knight, ignoring the insults Bowser had hurled at him.

The ugly face of Bowser became even uglier as his face twisted into a frown. "Shut up, you damned puffball! I don't need anyone, especially someone ugly as you, to remind me that!"

'Speak for yourself,' thought Meta Knight. But he saw the Halberd flying out of the hangar, and he knew he had to stop it. He could deal with dog-name-named turtle later. Besides, he looked really sluggish and weak. So without further ado, he jumped and stretched his cape to transform it into wings.

Meta Knight did the wrong thing.

Instantly, Bowser grabbed his cape and pulled him down, making him slam onto the ground. Raising his left claw/foot (let's go with foot), he repeatedly stomped on Meta Knight with all his might.

Meta Knight countered back by grabbing his sword when Bowser next lifted his foot. He brought the sword up and jabbed Bowser's foot.

"Ow!" Bowser let out a roar of pain as he stumbled back, grabbing his left leg in pain. Meta Knight picked up his sword and ran at Bowser. He slashed Bowser's stomach and jumped down behind him.

Bowser let out another roar of pain as he turned back and tried to slash Meta Knight. But Meta Knight was too quick for him. He nimbly jumped up again and prepared to bring down the sword on Bowser's head.

Unfortunately for Meta Knight, Bowser was already prepared for his attack. He opened his mouth and released a jet of fire, setting Meta Knight in flames.

Meta Knight landed on the floor on his back and he rolled around, trying to put out the fire. Bowser laughed triumphantly as he walked over to Meta Knight. He kicked the ablaze body, and looked with evil pleasure as Meta Knight rolled to the direction where Bowser had kicked him.

But the roll helped to put out the fire, and Meta Knight got up, gasping. Pure anger and hate boiled inside him as he realized that the monster could breathe out fire.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Meta Knight as he ran over to Bowser. Bowser cackled evilly as he spat out a ball of fire to Meta Knight's direction. But Meta Knight was ready. Quick as a flash, he ran left to avoid the ball and continued running. Frowning, Bowser once again fired at him, but he jumped up, now dangerously close to Bowser. Meta Knight planted his feet firmly into Bowser's face and kicked him repeatedly.

Finally, Meta Knight jumped down and got ready to strike Bowser with his sword. Bowser realized-reluctantly-that Meta Knight's sheer speed was too much for his sluggish body. He had to come up with a distraction, and saw one right behind Meta Knight's charging body.

"The Halberd is getting away!" shouted Bowser, pointing behind Meta Knight. Meta Knight looked behind him and gasped upon realizing that it was true. Half of the Halberd was already out, and it was beginning to speed up, getting away from the fighting duo.

"No!" screamed Meta Knight and ran over to his precious battleship. But a there was a slash at his back and Meta Knight fell down. There was one stomp, two stomps, three stomps-there might have been hundred stomps, Meta Knight did not know, he seemed to have lost the ability to count. Greatly weakened and battered, he could muster enough strength to stand.

He heard a laugh behind him and a voice said, "I don't know why I shouldn't turn you into a trophy and let you be my first addition to my collection. But I already wasted enough time, and turning you into a trophy would take a damn long time. Besides, I have other important things to do, and with the Halberd in our hands, who knows what other fish we could catch?" Once again, Meta Knight heard Bowser laugh as he walked pass Meta Knight and started walking to the door where the Halberd had escaped through. And, now Meta Knight could see, vaguely, that the Halberd was long gone.

And then everything went black as Meta Knight was knocked out cold.


	3. To Brawl, Part 1

A/N: Yeah, I know that I made some errors in my last story…hope you didn't mind

A/N: Yeah, I know that I made some errors in my last story…hope you didn't mind!

Oh, and how the Halberd was stolen wasn't my idea. It says on the official Smash Bros. DOJO! website that King Dedede and Meta Knight were fighting with each other, that's why Meta Knight couldn't stop his Halberd from being stolen. I just replaced King Dedede with Bowser, seeing how King Dedede wasn't so evil.

You might be irritated for a while because there are some chapters and parts where it's exactly the same as the original adventure mode. But be rest assured, things are going to turn out way differently sooner or later. I already planned the entire story before I started submitting it to .

And one more thing…I'll be focusing alot on the characters who weren't featured so much in the original adventure mode, such as Yoshi, Captain Olimar and Sonic, just to name a few. I'll also be putting in ALL the Melee characters which couldn't make it to Brawl (except one) and some more characters from other games. I'll even add in two characters which I made myself.

Oh, and Chapter 2's name should be 'Hijacked!'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

There was an explosion in the sky. No, it was not the explosion of a bomb. It was an explosion of sound, the sound of people cheering, the sound of people clapping, the sound of people eating chips, talking, picking their noses…whatever you could think of. This was peculiar as:

The sky was supposed to be peaceful.

The time hadn't come for people to develop wings yet.

Of course, the people weren't actually flying...they were just on a platform suspended in the air by crystals which exerted mysterious forces on the ground, thus enabling it to float. To describe the platform more accurately, it was a rectangle with two semicircles on its breadth. Almost the whole perimeter of the platform was covered by seats where the people sat, except for on one length of the rectangle where there was a huge LCD screen.

This place was actually arena where renowned people and creatures from all over This World (and possibly the whole universe) gathered to fight and challenge their opponents, testing their skills of brawling as they fought and fought, striving to become the champion as the brawled against different people. Whenever they managed to defeat someone and turn them into trophies, they would have the choice to either revive them or keep the trophies and add them to their collection. Many people, thankfully, was opposed against the latter, although there were still some evil fighters who preferred to keep the trophies of their fallen opponents. And whoever became the champion would receive a HUGE prize.

And this battlefield was called the Midair Stadium.

Today was the day which marked the annual battle for the year. The seats were full of people who had come to cheer for their favorite fighters. Among the crowd were two princesses each ruling different kingdoms. Their names were Peach and Zelda, and both were physically and mentally strong in their own way. They were also best friends who knew each other a long time ago. It was Peach who had invited Zelda to the stadium. Peach wanted to go to the stadium as the man she loved, Mario, had decided to participate in the tournament, and she wanted to be there for him. Zelda, before going to the arena, asked the man _she_ loved, Link, to watch the battles and maybe even participate. Link, however, said that he thought Ganondorf would attack Hyrule if both of them left, and decided on staying back. Besides, he thought he saw one of the villain's minions in the forest nearby, and went off to investigate.

So there they were, sitting back in their seats as they waited for the first battle to begin. The tension was rising as Peach and Zelda waited for the match to begin.

Finally Peach said, "So when do you think the match's gonna start? The tension's getting me nervous."

Zelda sighed and said, "I don't know, Peach. Probably soon…But I wish my Link was battling too, I want to see his handsome face…that brave look…the burly muscles…"

Peach rolled her eyes over Zelda's goo-goo. "Well, personally, I think it's luckier for Link to not be here! If he loses and gets turned into a trophy, and whoever won him decided to keep him, its goodbye for your handsome hero.

Zelda frowned. "Are you saying that my Link is weak?"

Peach sighed. "No, I'm saying that there might be more strong, better fighters out there, and its better for Link not to participate."

Of course, it didn't make a whole lot of sense for Peach to say this, seeing as how she greatly she wanted Mario to participate even if there was the danger of never seeing him staring right in her face. Before Zelda could point this out, however, a large, voice carried out throughout the Midair Stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" boomed the voice. "This is the thing you've all been waiting for…IT'S-THE-MIDAIR-BATTLE!" The announcer's voice was greeted by even more cheering from the audience.

"Yes, believe or not, the Midair Battle is beginning right now! So shut your big mouth now and applaud only when the brawlers are thrown out!" To Peach, the announcer sounded a bit mean. Eerily, she had an unwelcoming feeling that she had heard the voice a lot of times before, though she didn't know where. She shook her head and decided to focus on the match.

"Now, as everyone of you dickheads know, each battle consists of two people fighting, and whoever wins can collect their defeated enemy's trophy and go onto the finals…so ahem! Let me introduce the damned fighters…First up is a not-so-renowned plumber with the red cap…from Mushroom Kingdom, please DON'T welcome the sissy mommy's boy, MARIO!"

A trophy of Mario was thrown out as the people who knew about Mario cheered and clapped, despite what the announcer said. Peach was deeply offended by the announcer's voice.

"Hey! Who is he calling him 'sissy'?" said Peach angrily, getting up and shaking her fist to the room where the announcer was.

Zelda gestured for Peach to sit back down. "Hey, relax. Let's just ignore the dumb announcer. He has no meaning to our life anyway."

Peach sat back down, breathing heavily as she did. "I'm telling you, if that announcer insults my Mario one more time, I'll kick the crap out of him and make him dunk his bloody face into the a bucket of Goomba crap," she threatened even though the announcer obviously couldn't hear her.

Meanwhile, the Mario trophy had landed on the ground on of the battling arena, and a one sector of his trophy stand began to shine (because the trophy stand was a circle). The little sector of light started to engulf the trophy at such a speed that it seemed that the trophy was shining as a whole rather than the small little glow spreading around it.

The trophy let out such a shine that anyone who was very close to it (as in, staring right at the trophy three millimeters from it) would have been blinded. After a few short seconds and emitting a '_Shriiiiing_!' sound, the trophy was shining no more, and in its place was a real life Italian plumber (who had to enroll in several English classes to get his English language good and proper), named Mario. Fans started cheering and clapping to him, and Mario held up his gloved hand, waving to the crowd.

"Mario! Mario!" they chanted as they continued clapping. Peach screamed, among the noise in the crowd, "GO MARIO! I'M ROOTING FOR YOU!"

Strangely, the voice found its way to Mario's ears, just like how a dog could find its way to its master's home. Mario looked up to the source of the voice and saw Peach, who was standing up and waving like mad at him. Mario found himself blushing when he caught sight of the princess cheering at him, and thought, 'No matter how strong the other fighter is, I'm going to win him, just for my princess!'

As Mario was thinking this, the announcer started to introduce the next fighter.

"And now, it's the damned bastard who ate my garlic bulbs…but I still hope he wins Mario…everyone, please welcome the ugly pink puffball, KIRBY!"

Once again, the crowd cheered as yet another trophy was thrown out. Mario, however, wasn't focusing on it much because he was baffled and angry because the announcer had insulted him and wished him ill. Peach, too, was irate and shouted, "And what do you have against Mario?!"

"I don't he can here you from where he is," said Zelda, not paying much attention to Peach.

"Like I give a damn, I just wanted to-aw, he's _so_ cute!"

Zelda turned to where Peach was staring at and immediately her irritated look on her face turned to an affectionate one as she saw what Peach was referring to.

The other trophy which had been thrown out had reincarnated fully and in its place was a pink puffball .His head and body was combined so that he was just a sphere. Small pudgy hands stuck out from its body and he wore red shoes. In fact, these were the only main details about him.

"Pyoo," said the puffball named Kirby as his fans cheered him. He faced Mario, who was thinking, 'What? You call that a fighter? I'm surprised he made it to the semi-finals…but nevermind, the weaker the better…'

"So, ladies and germs, make your votes, 'cause the battle's about to begin! Three…Two…One…BRAWL!"

A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapter with almost no story. Expect an action-filled chapter next time though.


	4. To Brawl, Part 2

A/N: I'll be working on The Subspace Emissary: Back to Before soon, but for now I want to work on a few short stories (:

A/N: OK, BEFORE YOU READ ON, read what I have to say first…

A lot of you are confused by the second chapter, because King Dedede distracted Meta Knight and NOT Bowser…but in the game, King Dedede didn't seem evil enough, so I replaced it with Bowser. Let's just say that King Dedede had to do something so Bowser got there first…OK?

That's all I have to say. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kirby made the first move.

He started running towards Mario, who saw the puffball running.

He held out his hand and released a ball of fire, about the size of a human fist. The fireball bounced on the floor of the stadium, moving at a speed which wasn't so fast, and not so slow. Because of the speed, Kirby managed to avoid it by sidestepping out of the way.

The way Kirby sidestepped was a little weird: he jumped slightly into the air, and twirled around a bit before landing on the stadium again. Still though, it was still a great way to avoid the fireball.

Mario frowned, disappointed that his fireball did not hit Kirby. But more bad news was yet to come. Kirby, upon reaching close to Mario, took out a Cutter sword and striked him from the chest up. Mario let out an "Oof!" as he was flung a bit into the air as Kirby lifted his Cutter sword and slammed it back onto the ground, hitting Mario for one last time. Landing on the stadium, Mario got up, panting heavily.

"And it looks like Kirby struck the red-capped wimp hard!" the announcer roared as Kirby's fans cheered and shouted out, "Kir-by! Kir-by!" Mario looked up at the huge LCD screen, which indicated the damage inflicted on each player, and realized that he had been hurt by 9 while Kirby remained unhurt.

Mario turned back to Kirby only to see that he was charging at him with a baseball bat in his pink hand. Kirby jumped up and brought down the bat, and Mario countered back by bringing his fist up and smacking the bat away from his face. Kirby landed behind Mario, and unexpectedly threw the bat at Mario, hitting him on the head.

Meanwhile in the stands, Peach was screaming herself hoarse as she tried to make herself heard over the roaring crowd.

"No! No! The idiot-he's going to lose!" Peach cried as tears formed in her eyes.

"Peach, relax," said Zelda. She was secretly rooting for Kirby and wanted to see him beat the crud out of Mario. "It's just a game…nobody will be hurt so severely…"

"Oh yeah?" choked Peach. "What if that puffball _does_ wins Mario, and keep him as a trophy instead of reviving him? Huh? What do you say to that?"

Zelda realized that Peach was correct. Even though the puffball seemed kind, she could never judge a book by its cover. Perhaps Kirby was planning to defeat Mario and take him home, where he would put in his collection of trophies…

"Pyoo!" shouted Kirby as he grabbed Mario by his collar. He threw him down and started stomping on him with both feet, until Mario lifted a fist and hit Kirby right in the face.

"And _finally_ Mario inflicts damage on the bastard pinky!" boomed the voice of the announcer. "Their ratio is damage is 32:6 now…"

Mario jumped up into the air and tried to punch Kirby. However, Kirby rolled out of the way, with a Beam Sword appearing next to him. Kirby picked up this Beam Sword and brandished it threateningly at Mario, who was backing away from the blue, glowing sword. He tossed a fireball, but Kirby smacked it away with his sword. Then, Kirby charged at Mario, bringing the sword up to slash across Mario, but Mario quickly ran to the other side, and Kirby ended up hitting the ground.

"Hey! Give it a break!" shouted Mario as Kirby ran over to him. Mario again threw a fireball, but Kirby dodged it easily.

Mario realized that he would have to adopt another strategy if he wanted to inflict damage on Kirby. Kirby could avoid any obvious attacks coming to him. He would have to pull some unexpected attacks, or perform them fast.

He extended his hand out, so that it looked like he was about to throw another fireball. Kirby sidestepped, expecting a fireball to roll towards him; but of course, there was none. Mario saw his chance and ran towards Kirby. He dug his fist into Kirby performed his Super Jump Punch, which was just basically punching someone into the air. And that was what happened to Kirby. Mario jumped up, carrying Kirby with him.

"And finally, Mario manages to do a decent attack on Kirby!" boomed the announcer over the roaring crowd.

Kirby landed on the ground feet first, a few feet away from Mario. At the same time, a red and white ball appeared between them. Mario didn't know what it would do if he used it. 'But what the heck,' thought Mario, 'I didn't use any items yet, and I need one to beat Kirby easily.' So he ran over to the ball and picked it up before Kirby could even start running.

"And the wimp picks up a Pokeball!" roared the announcer. "What Pokemon will the Pokeball contain? Let's find out!"

Mario frowned. Pokeball? Pokemon? He figured out that the ball he was holding was called a Pokeball, but what the hell was a Pokemon?

But Mario couldn't ponder over this for long, because Kirby was running towards him. He threw the Pokeball to Kirby, but as he did, his thumb pressed on something which was easily compressed. He realized that he had pressed on a button, and wanted to observe the Pokeball to see what it would do; but it was too late because the Pokeball was already thrown. It hit Kirby square on the head, and he was knocked back slightly. At the same time, the Pokeball opened and brilliant flashes of light came out. Mario thought, 'Maybe those lights are called Pokemon…but what do they do?'

But Mario was wrong. The light disappeared moments later to reveal a little penguin-like creature. Mario stared at the penguin disbelievingly. What could a little penguin do?

"And the Pokemon turns out to be Piplup!" the announcer said. "And it's time for the Piplup to do a weak Surf attack on the even weaker pink bastard!"

"Diat!" cried Kirby as the penguin named Piplup ran into him, bringing in a mini-wave. The wave caused Kirby to be pushed back to the edge of the arena. To keep the wave continue hitting him, Piplup ran after the poor Kirby, releasing the strong water from its open beak.

Mario's eyes widened as the Piplup continued pushing Kirby right to the edge. Surely the Piplup would stop there? But no-even when it was dangerously close to falling, the Piplup still shot the wave of water, and both it and Kirby started falling down. Because their momentum changed, Kirby was out of the way of Piplup's wave, and, after taking a deep breath, started to float-jump his way to the edge of the stadium. The Piplup, sadly, wasn't so lucky. It fell right down, and it disappeared from Mario's view.

Mario suddenly saw a golden opportunity: He could perform a Meteor Smash right on the approaching Kirby and stop him from coming back to the stadium! It would be a quick way to win the match, even though-he looked at the LCD screen to check the damage infliction-he had a Percentage Damage of 72 while Kirby had 28. So, fully charged by the new idea, he ran to the edge and jumped up, preparing to bring his fist to punch Kirby down. But, unfortunately for Mario, Kirby again took out a Cutter sword and slashed through Mario. This time, Mario was flung a few feet into the air before he actually landed on the stadium. Weak and battered, he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Kirby landed on the edge of the stadium just barely, and ran over to Mario. Mario got up and frowned. He gritted his fist and he thought, 'No, I am not going to lose.'

Just as Kirby was about to attack Mario, Mario took out his cape and smacked Kirby. The attack wasn't so strong, so that Kirby didn't gain much damage, but it did cause Kirby to turn the other way around stupidly. Quick as a flash, Mario raised his fist, getting ready to deliver a good punch to Kirby.

But Kirby turned around quicker than Mario thought and opened his mouth wide. Suddenly, Mario felt as if a giant vacuum cleaner was right in front of him and was sucking him up, only this vacuum cleaner was Kirby's open mouth. Kirby was gulping in air, and Mario found himself flying towards Kirby's mouth. Once Mario was inside, Kirby closed his mouth and Mario couldn't see anything except for the inside of Kirby's mouth.

Panic filled Mario as thoughts started flying past. 'Oh man-I'm dead, this guy is going to eat me whole and I'll lose!' Mario closed his eyes, even though it was very dark in Kirby's mouth. 'I lost…'

But instead of being swallowed as Mario expected, he was sent back outside, coming out from Kirby's who-knows-where. Confused, he landed back on the ground on his butt. But Mario didn't have time for confusion, even though there was plenty more in stock for him. He looked up to see Kirby, wearing a red cap. On closely observing the cap, Mario realized with horror that it was his, because there was the letter 'M' on it. He instinctively touched his head, but he all he felt was the soft fabric his cap was made of. So how Kirby could be wearing his cap?

Mario got up before Kirby could do any attacks on him. He decided to try snatching the hat away. But as he ran over to Kirby, Kirby held out his hand and-surprise, surprise-released a fireball identical to that of Mario's. Mario was so shocked that he stopped, gazing at the fireball bouncing its way to him, and it hit his arm.

Mario gritted his teeth as the fireball singed his clothes. 'So that's what he did,' thought Mario. 'He sucked up my power.'

Kirby ran over to him and kicked Mario hard in the stomach. Mario's eyes widened as he flew sideways into the air. He was almost knocked off-screen, but he got his strength together and started jumping in midair to the edge of the stadium. But there was still quite a distance for him to cover, and Mario was starting to doubt that he could save himself. The crowd held its breath-Peach in particular-and wondered if Mario could make it, or just drop down and die.

A/N: I'm in trouble. I was going on to write more, but I didn't know that I was going to have to write a very obvious cliffhanger. I mean, like, you already know who the winner is going to be just by reading the last part. And because the ending of Mario and Kirby brawling is really short, I'm going to have to add in the in the invasion of The Subspace Army, which will take a damn long time to write…

Oh, well. I do this is to entertain you all, and entertaining people keeps me happy. By the way, can you guess who the announcer is? Hint: Check To Brawl, Part 1, and see which food the announcer likes.


	5. To Brawl, Part 3

A/N: This is the final part of To Brawl. It's a bit short, but hopefully the content would make up for the lack of words.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mario held out his right hand. So close…so close…

He felt the tip of his fingers grab onto the edge of the platform. Before he could slip, Mario quickly brought up his left hand and grabbed onto the edge with his palm. He then repositioned his right hand to grab the platform with his palm. The crowd let out a sigh of relief. Mario had made it.

But barely did he have the strength to heave himself up. Mario tried, and tried, but his arms had no strength, his lungs were on fire, and he felt as if legs have been burned off. To be more specific, all he could feel in his legs were a dull, aching feeling. Mario panicked. Were his nerves malfunctioning?

"Pyoo," said a voice above him. Mario looked up to see Kirby. His voice was deep with pity, and Mario realized that Kirby felt sorry for Mario. But Kirby wasn't about to help Mario. They were, after all, still rivals on the battlefield.

Kirby float-jumped his way into the air, directly above Mario's right hand. He cast one pitiful look at Mario before he-to Mario's disbelief-turned into a stone. A pink stone at that. The heavy stone hurled down the air, and before Mario could do anything, it smashed onto Mario's hand.

Mario howled in pain as he quickly withdrew his hand. Because this was a brawl, the hand that didn't bleed, but the pain was screaming at him, and there was no need of blood to emphasize the pain which Mario was feeling at that moment.

**OK, before we go on, I have something to tell you…**

**I came up with a few brawling logic myself, but I had no idea how to put them into the story without interrupting the story, and as I desperately need to tell you what I need to say, I'll tell you in the middle of this story.**

**1. When Smashers start brawling, they enter a stage called Fighting Mode.**

**2. Fighting Mode will cause these Smashers not to lose any blood or damage vital organs whatsoever.**

**3. To enter Fighting Mode, crystals with special powers, which are abundant in This World, must be present. These crystals, when ground up, will exude a certain, mysterious power which allows any player to enter Fighting Mode.**

**4. There must be something to hold this crystal; in this case the LCD screen.**

**5. When in use, the ground-up crystals can tell the Percentage Damage of anyone, their rivals, the language they're using, what world (videogame) they came from and s'more what's-not.**

**6. It also creates force fields which surround the right, left and upper side of a Fighting Scene. When players are knocked off far enough and hit these force fields, the force fields will cause them to fly even faster and further towards the direction they hit the force field, e.g. if Kirby hit Mario to the east side, then Mario will fly to the east side, hit the force field, and this will cause Mario to be flung to the east side even more so that he dies (turn into a trophy).**

**7. You can also die (turn into a trophy) if you fall down a large gap.**

**8. If the Fighting Scene requires you to move around from place to place, then the force fields will keep on shifting.**

**These ideas are patented by me and are purely MY idea. Anyone who wishes to use this same concept for their story MUST get permission by me. NOTE: If anyone came up with this idea first, please inform me through reviews or private messaging. I'll de-patent my idea. Thanks.**

"Poyo," said Kirby apologetically again after turning back into his usual form. Once again, he float-jumped into the air, rising higher and higher above Mario's hand. Mario felt a sense of despair growing inside him as he thought of the fact that there was no longer any hope for him to survive.

At that moment, something fell into Mario's crushed hand. Mario looked at it and was surprised to see flames. He was holding a ceramic plate, with a particular food which was on fire. This food was reddish-brown, and appeared to be made of liquid.

But, what the heck. If it was food then it was food, and food, in Fighting Mode, was considered to recover a bit of your health, even if it was on fire. So, closing his eyes, Mario slowly lifted the crackling dish and slid the food into his mouth.

Almost immediately Mario's eyes opened which was very red. Tears trickled down his cheeks, though by all means the food didn't make him recall sad memories. Instead, it felt like Mario's mouth was on fire-which wasn't surprising, seeing how the food was on fire. But Mario's tongue was not on fire; rather, there was a certain feeling in his mouth, a burning sensation, which seemed to fill his whole mouth. But the food also recharged Mario, as if suddenly he gained lots of energy from an energy source.

With the activeness of a excited toddler, Mario swung himself up-with just one hand. Kirby missed him by inches, and there was a surprised look on his face as he realized that he did not hit flesh and bone, but the hard floor of the stadium. At the same time, Mario opened his mouth wide, and balls of flames started escaping from his mouth at rapid speed. These hit Kirby, and the best thing was that the flames kept on flying out in different directions, so that Kirby couldn't flee from the hot trap. Mario tilt his head here and there, to make Kirby get the full blast of the fire.

But Kirby was drawing closer to Mario, too, though Mario didn't realize it. And by the time he did, it was too late. Kirby kicked Mario, and Mario was flung backwards, though the flames were still escaping from his mouth. At the same time, the announcer-which Mario didn't hear because he was being to badly bashed up-shouted, "Oh look! A Smash Ball appeared-and Kirby is hot on its trail!"

Mario looked up to see with great horror that Kirby was high up in the air, chasing after a glowing, floating, ball with the Smash symbol on it. Mario knew enough about Smash that the Smash Ball would grant the destroyer of it some great power which resided deep in the Smasher himself. And if Kirby got that…

Mario shuddered. He had just escaped from a dangerous situation purely by luck, and if he had to face another risk of losing, he was _not_ going to let it happen. So, he got up as fast as he could, and jumped towards the Smash Ball. Kirby kicked it once, twice, _three_ times and yet the Smash Ball didn't break. The good thing was that Kirby kicked the Smash Ball to Mario, so that Mario was closer to the Smash Ball. The effect of the peculiar food didn't last yet, so the flames knocked into Kirby and made him fall onto the ground. Mario then performed a Super Jump Punch on the Smash Ball, and, to Mario's delight, the Smash Ball broke open, and some greenish aura seeped into his body, and Mario felt-how to explain it?-_different_. He felt something rising up his chest, some unknown power, and at the same time his sight changed: Everything suddenly became green and black, with the whole surrounding becoming green and there was only one black thing-and Mario realized with a start that it was Kirby. Then he got it: The Smash Ball was altering his vision to see differently so that he could see his main target and focus on it, rather than the surrounding. So, it was like they said: Keep the eye on the prize, but this time he had to keep his eye on Kirby…

The unknown power inside him willed him to lift his hand, and when Mario did so, he felt something gathering at his pal. Nanoseconds later, a ball of energy formed on his palm, and, another nanosecond later, he fired a series of beams, made by fire. Hot fire. As in, _very_ hot fire. Measuring up to 1,000,000,000 Fahrenheit. All fired at Kirby and burning him, damaging much more than Mario had ever inflicted on him.

However, the attack was short-lived and it died down. After, Kirby was blasted off into the air when it finished, because the strong force which had exerted on him to keep him in the beam of fire's path had pushed him. He was blasted so high that he hit the force field, and he was becoming a speck in the sky as his cries became fainter and fainter. "Diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt…"

Mario fell to the stadium on his back, breathing heavily, deaf to the deafening cheering of the crowd, even not hearing Peach's screams of happiness, or the announcer's cruel mocking despite Mario's victory. Because he had just won, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

A/N: Ha! Mario won Kirby, but just barely. Originally, I was going to make Kirby win, but I decided to alter a bit. Please R&R!


	6. A Wario for Thought

High above the Midair Stadium, and I mean way higher, was a teenager kid watching the events below him

A/N: First of all, I'm really sorry for that month-long delay. But there are some business going around here, so I hope you understand.

I don't have much to say right now, so maybe if you see my second A/N I'll have more to talk about.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

High above the Midair Stadium, and I mean _way_ higher, was a teenager kid watching the events below him. This was very strange, because it was too high to see anything, and the white, fluffy clouds blocked anything from view. Also, since when could teenagers fly? All they only had were big, fat pimples, not high-tech airplanes which enabled them to fly high in the sky.

But this teen was special. He was…an angel. He lived on the clouds, high above land, along with his other angel friends and family and under the guidance of the goddess of the light, Palutena.

His name was Pit. He might have been a teenager, but he sure was strong. He could shoot straight into your eye with just a single shot from his Sacred Bow of Palutena. He could also use his bow as some sort of dagger, as the Sacred Bow of Palutena was actually two blades combined.

Physically, he didn't look so tough. But, like they say, don't judge a book by its cover. He also looked quite handsome and maybe even cute; he had azure blue eyes and wore some sort of white tunic.

But right now, Pit wasn't in battle. Instead, Pit was looking down at a table. A table with a huge TV screen on it (OK, this wasn't your average TV, but hey, cut the guy some slack. Angel technology isn't so great!). He was watching a live broadcast on the Midair Stadium, and was watching Mario and Kirby fight. Being an avid Mario fan, it was no surprise that Pit was rooting for him. Pit had done several extreme things to help out Mario, even if there were strict angel laws which prevented him from communicating with a mortal. He and his friend had invented flight caps which looked exactly like Mario's caps and sent it down to Mushroom Kingdom, though Mario never knew this. He also made bombs which he called Bo-ombs to try to get them to help Mario, though sadly something malfunctioned in their program and they turned evil instead.

Right now, he even punched the screen where Kirby was, though he knew this would do nothing to weaken Kirby. And when he saw that Mario had won, he brought his hands up in joy, crying out, feeling elated at the victory of his hero.

The feeling wouldn't last long.

It was totally crazy and unbelievable. But it was happening all right. He had won. Maybe just barely, but he had won.

He was deaf. Not from the roaring crowd, but from the fact, the sheer, impossible fact, that he had won Kirby just when he was about to fall and die.

And all because of a plate of curry.

He felt weak, which was no surprise, since the curry's energy-giving substances had died down. He wanted to sleep, right on the spot, but before he could even close his eyes, a loud boom popped his little bubble of thoughts.

"Well, seems like the stinky asshole won. But barely, folks, so don't get the idea that your "hero" over here is a brave smartass!"

Mario gritted his teeth. He just won and all the stupid announcer could call him was an asshole?

"Of course, there's one more thing to do before the next contenders step into the battlefield," said the announcer. Mario felt weak. What one more thing?

"Mario will have to decide if he decides to keep the trophy of Kirby! He can choose to reincarnate him, or he can decide to keep him forever as a trophy!"

Oh. That. But Mario felt too tired to decide. He could barely stand up, to make matters worse. But the only way to end this match was to decide on what to do with his fallen enemy.

"Get up, you lazy fatso," sneered the announcer. "There's no time to rest."

Man, what did this announcer have against him? What did he ever do, besides winning Kirby, which won such spite from him? Mario sure didn't know. And he didn't care, at that moment. All he wanted was to get the thing over with and then he could rest.

Mario staggered to his feet. His legs felt like lead. The effort needed to lift just one leg above the ground was massively high. And as far he was concerned, he wouldn't be aloud to hit the hay on the stadium. Which meant more walking to the place where contenders waited for their turn to fight.

The Kirby trophy fell onto the stadium. Mario quickly ran over to it, eager to get the work done. He was suddenly faced with two choices: Should he revive Kirby, or keep him as a trophy? Half the crowd was shouting, "KEEP-HIM! KEEP-HIM! KEEP-HIM!" while the other half was screaming, "REINCARNATE! REINCARNATE!"

Mario was suddenly struck by a bizarre thought. It was him looking at a shelf. The shelf contained a variety of objects, all shining in the sunlight. They were trophies of his fallen enemies, a wide collection of them, and the Kirby trophy was right in the middle. He was reaching his arms out to polish the Kirby trophy and…

Mario snapped out of his thoughts. 'What am I thinking?' he thought to himself. 'I can't do this. I don't want to be bad and keep all trophies to myself. That would be like stealing and keeping someone dead. And I don't want to upset Kirby's family by keeping him away.'

Mario brought down his hand and touched the trophy stand. The second his hand touched it, a golden shine surrounded the trophy stand, and a split second later, the whole trophy was shining until-

The trophy was no more. In its place stood the cute, bubbly, pink puffball he had just battled. Kirby shook his head (which was his whole body) and jumped to his feet. He looked left, then right, and then looked up to Mario, and let out a grin of gratitude.

"Thank you," muttered Kirby gratefully. Mario grinned and said, "You fight well."

Before any of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by the booming voice of the announcer. "Mario and Kirby, stop doing your girlish acts and shake hands right now! We haven't got all day!"

Mario and Kirby joined hands as the announcer wanted them to, btu reluctantly. They didn't want to be bossed around.

"Who is this guy to boss around?" Mario had to practically shout to make himself heard over the cheering crowd.

"I don't know!" Kirby shouted back. "He likes garlic a lot, though!"

Mario suddenly remembered what the announcer had said. What was it again? That Kirby had eaten all his garlic bulbs?

"Kirby! Did you steal garlic bulbs from this announcer?"

"Yeah, I did! It was before the match. I sneaked into his room and I sucked in all those garlic bulbs, which were on a plate. When he noticed I was in the room, he got so mad his fat face went red. I almost had to fly to get out of there."

"What did he look like?" screamed Mario.

"Don't know! I was running away!"

Mario frowned. He wanted to know who the announcer was, though he didn't know why.

"But I did see his nameplate!" shouted Kirby as he continued waving to the crowd. "Would that help?"

"Maybe. Tell me what it was."

"His name was really funny. Sounds like _your_ name, Mario. It was, um, something to do with…"

Kirby frowned and thought. What was that announcer's name?

Suddenly, Kirby's face was lit up. "I've got it!" he shouted. "His name-if I'm not wrong-is Wario."

Mario froze.

"You're right, Kirby," came the announcer's booming voice. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, there will be no more fights from here. Well, there will be a fight, but one you will not expect. A fight against the Subspace Army!"

Almost immediately after Wario said that, a dark, reddish-brownish gas covered part of the stadium. Mario and Kirby looked up in awe as dark shadow formed above them. To Mario, it was something he had never seen before: it was the outline of some sort of giant war plane. But to Kirby, only one thought hit him hard: Meta Knight's Halberd.

"And alas, my two friends have finally arrived! Finally-did it take that long just to steal the Halberd from a masked puffball? Well, I'll be!

"And to you two idiots just staring at the Halberd right now. In case you never realized, you guys can understand each other. I mean, did you know what the other was saying before the match?"

What Wario said hit Kirby and Mario hard. They looked at each other, wide-eyed. Wario was right: To both of them, all they were saying to each other was blah, blah, blah. But now, they were speaking the same language. Which was impossible. How could they speak and hear in the same tongue after just minutes from the point of time where they couldn't understand a single word they were saying?"

A wet, slimy liquid hit Kirby' arm. Kirby looked down, startled, to see the purple slime trickle down his arm and hit the ground. Kirby looked at Mario, and both looked up silently, to see the Halberd releasing several of those purple liquids, down onto the stadium.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, short story with no brawling. But I wanted to make up for my long disappearance, so I had to end it here.

Sorry to keep you waiting!has


	7. Petey Piranha

Shock was way too weak to describe it.

So were any other words that flashed in Peach's and Zelda's minds as the two Smashers looked, horrified, at the scene unfolding in front of them. They couldn't hear what anyone at the stadium was saying, of course, but they could pretty much make out what was happening.

"That's Wario!" Peach had screamed when the beefy man had jumped from the sky down to the stadium. Or seemed like it. Of course, what he really did was jump from a large battleship into the stadium, but as the battleship was covered by the looming clouds, it was hard to see.

Peach had screamed when the beefy man had jumped from the sky down to the stadium. Or seemed like it. Of course, what he really did was jump from a large battleship into the stadium, but as the battleship was covered by the looming clouds, it was hard to see.

Of course, there were more surprising things to see.

Purple slime started raining from the reddish-black sky, hitting random places with a squishy _plop_! It was unavoidable, so Peach and Zelda took cover under Peach's parasol.

"What is this stuff?" Peach asked disgustingly as the icky mess slid off the surface of the rubber material.

Zelda collected the liquid in her gloved hands and muttered under her breath some spell. A blue light, shaped in a circle with a line crossing through the diameter, flashed from her hand and closed in on the writhing slime. It stopping wobbling and stayed still as the blue light reduced to a dot on its figure.

Zelda felt a searing pain in her head, near the temple area. She took in a quick intake of breath as she knelt down, clutching her temple. The slime dropped from her hand and oozed along in the floor.

"Zelda?" Peach asked, alarmed, through the shouts and screams of the rest of the spectators. "What's wrong?"

Everything, thought Zelda. Normally, doing this kind of skill wouldn't be a problem for Zelda. This was the very first time she was actually experiencing a form of pain. The skill she had just used let her know the amount of dark force in any particular thing, living or non-living. But there was so much evilness in this small, fist-sized purple gunk, enough to make the pain. Whatever it was, it had the power to destroy, dominate and wreck disastrous havoc.

But something told Zelda it wasn't the slime that was the mastermind behind it all. No, something else had created it, something bent on destroying. Through the process of making the monster, it had put its evil thoughts into this particular thing. The slime wasn't to be feared; it was its creator which should be.

Yet something wasn't right. There was this feeling-no more than a worm, wriggling at the back of her mind-telling her that she had, strangely, experienced this before. But that was impossible. How could she have gone through something that was happening right now?

"Zelda?" Peach asked again, her voice filled with panic. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," gasped Zelda as she stood back up. She looked at the stadium. Much to their surprise, many of the purple slime had merged together to form some sort of creature, which looked like it had a bucket for its head. Mario and Kirby had begum fighting the creatures, though the bucketheads seemed to be easily defeated. But what it may lack in power, the monsters made up for with an extremely big population.

"We're going out there," Zelda told Peach. "They can't fight all of them alone."

Peach nodded. There was only one time she had any experience actually fighting monsters, which was the time when Mario was kidnapped by Bowser. But that one time was enough for her to fight well and learn a few techniques, and now it was time to have yet another adventure again.

As the two ladies prepared to make their way into the stadium, little did they know that their most insane adventure had just begun.

*****************************************

Mario kicked aside a Primid, and punched another one behind him. He jumped into the air and shot a fireball three times to the latter, and the Primid was quickly destroyed, leaving nothing.

Kirby took out a giant hammer and swung it at a nearby Primid, already badly damaged, successfully killing it. He turned around, only to find a key-like boomerang spinning towards him. He narrowly dodged it, and punched the Primid which threw it repeatedly until the Primid buckled over and flew away, rolling in the air several times until it ceased to exist.

There was a poof and in a flash, Zelda was next to Mario. Mario seemed shocked momentarily, but Zelda told him, but already another Primid was making it's way towards the duo, and they had to fight.

"Clouds!" screamed a voice from above. Mario, Kirby, and Zelda looked up to see Peach floating down gently with her parasol, and also saw white, fluffy clouds drifting towards them, with what seemed like a generator strapped to its back.

"What the fu-" Kirby started, but was interrupted by a blow on his head. He turned around to see a Primid, with what appeared to be holding a beamsword. The Primid raised its sword again, but Kirby dashed past it and used his Final Cutter to slash through its back. After which, he rapidly punched the Primid, until it buckled up, bounced away, and disappeared in the air.

Zelda jumped up and smacked one of the clouds above her. This caused the cloud to turn black, as if angry over the blow that Zelda delivered. When Zelda landed back down, the cloud shot furious a lightning bolt, hitting Zelda's chest and sending her flying to the ground.

"Are you OK?" Peach asked alarmingly as she ran over to help Zelda to her feet. Zelda was momentarily paralyzed, before shaking her head and snapping from her trance. "I'm fine," she replied, as she looked up to see Mario dishing out severe blows to the cloud, until the cloud curled into a ball and rolled away in the air. Mario landed back down, clearly exhausted from fighting in midair. A Primid approached them, slowly, but Peach impaled it with her parasol, knocking it into the air.

"I think-" gasped Kirby, as he made his way towards the others, gasping for breath, "-I think there are too many of them for us to handle."

The other three looked around to see a large crowd of the Primids advancing towards them, not to mention a few of those cloud creatures hovering in the air.


End file.
